


leaky roof

by Dodyo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute Byun Baekhyun, Domestic Fluff, Don't question my title, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Secret Crush, have i told you guys, housemate, i don't know what else to tag😅, really bad at it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodyo/pseuds/Dodyo
Summary: A drenched self got a drenched bed, thanks to the leaky roof.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	leaky roof

**Author's Note:**

> Ticket #227
> 
> To the prompter, I'm so sorry, I tend to stray a bit from your prompt... I mean a lot!  
> And within the last minute, I've done so many changes, feeling lost suddenly.  
> I'm so sorry if I didn't give justice to your prompt! Really! But I'm enjoying writing this so much. Please forgive me.  
> To my beta, M, even though this is your first time beta-ing, you did well. I'm not any good either with English and grammar! So, thank you so much❤ I love you!  
> And to mods🖤, Thank you so much for handling this fest and my panic ass! You guys are the best. xoxo

Lately, Seoul has been under a very heavy thunderstorm. It doesn’t help at all that he just got back home from classes to find his drenched self got a drenched bed. Again. How many times does he have to sleep on a wet bed this month? He at least hopes when he gets back home, he can meet his bed in a peaceful condition. He can’t handle sleeping with a wet bed and a leaky roof anymore. He will surely fall sick again if he does. Not again.

He sighed. He has zero energy to be mad. To whom exactly does he want to express his frustration? His housemate is not even home yet. So Baekhyun decides to take a warm shower and wash all the lethargic and grumpy feelings he can feel.

* * *

His front door swings open when Baekhyun’s done setting up his futon in their shared living room.

“Welcome back Soo”

“I’m home, Baek... What are you doing?” Kyungsoo stopped in his tracks, eyebrows furrowed.

Baekhyun sighs, “it’s raining, Soo. Same old.”

“Again?”

“Yeah, Again.” Baekhyun Pout a bit.

“Let’s talk with the landlord tomorrow.”

“It’s not like they will do something about it. I’ve been complaining for the last three months already, but no action has been taken.”

“ _ I  _ will talk to them tomorrow.” That is all Kyungsoo said before he’s out of Baekhyun’s sight.

* * *

Baekhyun is doing his assignment while Kyungsoo watches some movies and sits on the couch while snacking on some fruits. He feels sleepy already. Closing his laptop, he then grabs his pillow on the couch.

“Sleeping already?” Kyungsoo asked him.

“Yeah. I’m so tired. So many things happened today.”

“Mhmm. Let’s go to sleep then.”

“Yea... Wait what?”

Kyungsoo deadpan looking at him, “Sleep? Will you be sleeping here?”

“Yeah, I have my futon ready you see.”

“Let’s just share the bed with me tonight. The heater is not working here. It’s cold.”

Baekhyun didn’t say no nor reject Kyungsoo when the latter held his hands out and helped him up, and even tucked him in his bed. Kyungsoo’s bed is not a queen but not a single one either. It’s slightly bigger than singles. But still, having two grown-up male here is too cramped.

“Maybe I should just sleep outside Kyung-”

“Let’s just sleep Baekhyun. I have class early in the morning tomorrow.”

“It’s better sleeping in the living room than on my wet bed like I usually tolerate you know?”

Kyungsoo sighs, “I’m trying to sleep here. Let’s just sleep, Hm?”

“….O-okay.”

“Good.”

“A warning though, just kick me if you feel too cramped or can’t breathe or if you-”

“Baek, you’re rambling. Just say what you want.”

“... Aha ha.. I love cuddling so I might cuddle you later?” Kyungsoo is quiet. Baekhyun felt heat creeping upon his face, “Sorry. Just kick me out if I-” not finishing his sentence, as he feels something warm draping around his waist.

It’s Kyungsoo’s hands.

“Let’s just sleep. Good night Baekhyun.”

The heat creeping on his face earlier is even hotter than before. Worse, it creeps all over his body. Not trusting himself to talk, he just replied kyungsoo with  _ ‘Uhmm’  _

__

When he thought Kyungsoo was asleep, he turned around so he would sleep facing Kyungsoo instead of back-facing him. Baekhyun turns around and is dumbfounded seeing how wide awake Kyungsoo is, how bright his eyes are. His breath hitch from the little shock at the sight of Kyungsoo's stare. He tried to turn around and returned to his previous position, but Kyungsoo held him still, bringing himself closer to Baekhyun, kyungsoo draped his hands around Baekhyun’s waist again.

Why is Kyungsoo like this? Is he trying to kill him? Baekhyun has always had a  _ little _ bit of a  _ secret _ crush on Kyungsoo, without the younger knowledge, of course. He is always trying his best to hide his  _ little secret _ crush from his housemate. Jongdae called it bullshit and it’s  _ not-so-little crush _ anymore, but Baekhyun likes to believe so. He doesn't want any trouble with his and Kyungsoo’s friendship.

He didn’t realize he’s holding his breath until Kyungsoo questioned him.

“Do you have high blood pressure somehow Baekhyun?”

“...What?”

“You’re red, and your heart has been thumping pretty loudly since I tucked you in my bed.”

_ ‘OH LORD! HELP ME!’  _

__

“No. I'm not red and it’s dark Soo? You can’t even see me properly and no, my blood-pressure is very normal, Do Kyungsoo. Thank you very much.”

“Uhm, Is that so? Then why is your heart beating so fast? Even  _ I  _ can hear it?”

“..... You’re an asshole. I hate you.” Baekhyun said without any heat in it. Kyungsoo chuckled at that, his hold of Baekhyun getting even tighter, making Baekhyun’s breath hitched for the umpteenth time.

“Sorry. Let’s just sleep Baekhyunie.”

“Whatever, I hate you.” 

* * *

Baekhyun wakes up at 10:45 PM. He doesn't have any class today, making him want to sleep a little more longer. That was when he remembered what happened yesterday. He rolls around Kyungsoo's small bed, grimacing, whining, crying, groaning, and everything because; GOD, did Kyungsoo just find out about his little crush on him? Should he go and look for a new housemate? He doesn't want that, but still...

His stomach growls, making him wake up from Kyungsoo's bed, and goes straight to the kitchen. There’s a small sticky note on the kitchen counter with some Americans breakfast ready.

__ **_ Morning Baekhyun. Eat this~ _ ** __

__ **__ ** __

__ **_ And sorry for the joke last night. _ ** __

__ **__ ** __

__ **_ Maybe it’s mine, to begin with. _ ** __

__ **__ ** __

__ **_ Let’s talk about that when I’m done for today classes, _ ** __

__ **__ ** __

__ **_ and I already called the landlord. _ ** __

__ **_ He will be coming later~ _ ** __

__ **__ ** __

__ **_ PS: don’t you dare to try and ditch me looking for a new house-mate! _ ** __

__ **__ ** __

__ **_ Love, DKS❤ _ ** __

He keeps reading the small note, heat creeping upon his face, face blushing crimson. His breath hitches every time he re-read Kyungsoo’s sentence of ‘ ** Maybe it’s mine to begin with  ** and  ** Love, DKS❤ ** ’. 

Did Kyungsoo just...confessed to him?

_ 'Oh, My God.' _

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse me if there's a few mistake still with English and proper grammar.  
> Thank you for your time on reading!  
> I'm so sorry, I lack so many things!  
> Kudos and comments is really appreciated🖤
> 
> Please stay safe always everyone.  
> And, I don't know when mine will get posted, but Happy valentine day🌹


End file.
